


10 Months

by sondereh



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bullying, DNF, Dare, Fireworks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Highschool AU, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Suicidal Thoughts, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love, angst again, dreamnotfound, dream’s really mean here, i can’t find the dreamnotfound relationship tag, i lied it’s mostly angst, irdk honestly, wait nvm i found the relationship tag we're good, what other tags are there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sondereh/pseuds/sondereh
Summary: Dream's popular, George isn't.Dream eats with the cool kids, George eats in the bathroom.Dream parties all night, George cries himself to sleep.Dream has a full ride football scholarship, George doesn't think he'll make it to university.The lives of the two polar-opposites are intertwined when Dream gets dared to ask George out.it’s a highschool au if you haven’t noticedremoved archive warnings for spoiler reasons
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 50
Kudos: 239





	1. 1. whispers

**Author's Note:**

> hey !! thanks for clicking on this story, I really appreciate it :]
> 
> this is my first serious fic I'm publishing so forgive me if it's bad lmao.
> 
> I always appreciate feedback so go ahead and leave me some criticism or even ideas. 
> 
> Make sure to read the warnings !! I'll update them as the story progresses because I can't spoil some things :)
> 
> Also, this isn't beta read soo mistakes might occur sorry about that. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy !! I had fun (not really I made myself sad) writing this so I hope you like reading

"Shh he's coming"

Too late. 

George cowered past two freshmen girls who had their eyes glued on him. Despite their efforts, he could hear them gossip about him loud and clear.

He knew how pathetic is was to let two freshmen talk crap about him, but it was out of his control. What could he do? Ask them to stop? He'd be the laughing stock of the school, even more than he already was. 

10 more months, then he would be free from his pain forever.

"Georgie, heads up."

George sighed, not even bothering to look up. He flinched as he felt something slimy hit his forehead, swiftly flicking the banana peal off his head. He dared to glance up to the crowd in front of him, greeted by an upsetting sight. 10 boys were pointing and laughing at him, led by the star quarterback of the school.

Dream.

His name isn't actually Dream, it's Clay. Everyone started calling him Dream after a huge save in a football game.

To George, he was more of a nightmare. 

Dream wheezed after George kicked the banana peel off his shoe, gasping for air. George clicked his textbooks and walked as fast as he could to his locker. Dream and his friends' laughter could still be heard behind him. 

George bit his tongue, trying not to cry. Crying would make everything worse, he couldn't let the waterfall escape his eyes. His eyes stung from the pain as his tongue started to bleed. 

Great, now he was tearing up. 

Once he arrived at his locker, he noticed the message sprawled across it, probably in permanent sharpie. 

"Whore."

He groaned, he had just erased "slut" off his locker last week. His hands shook as he input his locker combination as he bit his tongue even harder. 

He'd like to think that he was immune to the way everyone treated him already, but it still stung. 

Physically and mentally.

He stuffed his textbooks in his empty locker, he couldn't keep any valuables or they'd get stolen. Shutting the locker door, he leaned against it defeated. One more block then he was done with the day. 

His stomach roared, he hadn't ate yet today. He didn't have time for breakfast and his lunch money was stolen. He'll just have to make himself a sandwich once he got home. 

"Georgie, nice locker."

He turned around to see Dream snickering at him, again. He was exhausted, he really had no energy to deal with his bullying anymore.

"Please, leave me alone." George whispered.

"Aw did Georgie say something?" Dream teased, getting a roar of laughter from his friends as a reaction. 

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" George shouted. 

Dream looked stunned for a moment, then his smug look returned. He waved his friends away, signalling that he'd be the one that'll deal with George. 

"Where did you get that confidence from?" Dream snickered, nearing closer and closer to George. 

George gulped, regretting his actions immediately. Now he'd be treated 10x worse, he should've just kept his mouth shut. 

"It's adorable, honestly, the way you think you can talk to me like that." 

George could basically feel Dream breathing down his neck at this point. He prepared himself for the punch that would probably hit his face. 

"Don't ever do that again, or the consequences will be way worse." Dream whispered in his ear.

Here it comes.

George felt his entire body go limp as he felt Dream's fist hit his cheek. The burning sensation crept through his bodying, aching everywhere. He slid down his locker, crumbling into a pile on the floor. 

Dream glared down at him, lazars in his eyes. George learnt his lesson, next time he'll let himself get beat up quietly like usual. 

"Let's go, he's not worth anymore of our time." Dream walked away from George, leaving him bleeding on the floor. 

He glanced up at him to see Dream wiping his hands on his shirt. George looked down at his hands and noticed that they were covered in blood, Dream probably broke his nose. 

That'll be a pain to clean up later. George sunk into his little pile of blood, taking a moment to recover. 10 more months, then he'd leave all his misery behind. 

It'd be a shame for him to give up now, he came this far, it'd be disappointing for him not to graduate highschool at least. 

10 more months.

While on the floor, George could feel the stares of everyone passing by. Most were laughing at him, some were concerned (but couldn't feel bothered to help) 

"Hey, are you ok-" A sophomore asked before his friend jabbed him in the ribs and dragged him away.

Of course, it was social suicide to associated with him. That's why he had no friends, at least his bullies kept him company right. 

"It's him" A junior whispered to her friend. 

"How pathetic" The friend replied before they both burst into laughter. 

Yes, how pathetic of him indeed. He was a 17 year old, he should be laughing with his friends and having fun at school. Not sitting in his own blood on the floor at school. 

He noticed how his whole shirt was red now, how was he supposed to explain that to his teachers? 

"Don't worry teacher, I just fell off the stairs!"

Yeah right, and left a huge dent on the right side of my face in the exact shape of a fist. 

The bell rang, and George picked himself up off the ground. 


	2. bottles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream scolded himself for being so emotional. So what? His dad said a few things? Why would he cry over that? His face stung a bit from the ice cold water, but it calmed him down. Focusing on the physical pain made the one in his heart hurt a little less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey lol sorry for the late update, had writers block for a while lmao. i'll try to update more frequently from now on !!  
> mentions of alcohol in this chapter/some neglectful parenting.

The blood wasn’t washing off. 

Dream furiously ran his hand under cold water, scraping at his knuckles to get the red tint out. His fist was sore at this point and his fingertips were all pruned. The rest of his arms were fine, the red came instantly out with a wet wipe. Although, the lingering remains of blood on his hand stayed hesitant to leave. 

He was supposed to be in his Spanish class right now, but he really needed to get this blood off. The skipping out on class bit didn’t matter much to him, his buddy Alex usually did all his homework for him anyways. What really mattered was that in twenty minutes, the bell would ring and he’d have to go home. 

Groaning, he covered his face with his hands. Slowly dragging them down, he chastised himself quietly. Why did he have to go back and punch the idiot? He was supposed to have more self control then that. He knew better than to get violent again, but his thoughts blurred as soon as the conversation started. 

There were a few pieces of toilet paper left in one of the stalls, so Dream quickly grabbed them and wrapped his right hand. Flipping his hand back and forth, he was pretty proud of his bandage job. It wasn’t perfect, but he had to make do with what he had. 

He took a deep breath and regained his confident aura, walking towards the bathroom door. As soon as he stood in front of it, it swung open, almost smacking him in the face. 

There stood… what was his name? Grog? Greg? Oh.

George.

The shorter boy froze, eye’s widening in fear. Dream could see him shiver, both his legs were shaking. With blood running down his face, George opened his mouth to try to find whatever words could come to him.

“I- I was just- I was just going to- I’m so- I’m so sorry I- I didn’t know that you’d-” 

Dream scowled, shoved past him, and entered the hallways. 

The bell rang out, indicating the end of the school day.

The sunset was really early today, and it was gorgeous too. With vibrant shades of green, blue, and red, the sky depicted a masterpiece. No matter how breathtaking it was, Dream had other things on his mind. His makeshift bandage was falling apart, and the blood still hadn’t left his face.

His foot hit the ground and pushed past the smooth path, sailing smoothly on his skateboard. Snapping himself back to reality, he noticed how close he was to his house. As he pulled up on his driveway, he realized that the lights were on.

His dad was home.

Dream groaned, knowing now that today would be a lot harder than it already was. He fiddled in his pocket and fished out the key to the house. As soon as he turned the key and pushed the door open, he heard a shout from upstairs.

“Why are you so late?” An angry voice boomed.

“I’m sorry. I was caught up in work.” Dream grumbled.

“SPEAK UP.” Another scream.

“I said I had to do work.” Dream repeated, with more volume this time.

“How dare you talk to me like that? Ungrateful brat.” The last scream. 

Dream took a deep breath and headed to his room, careful not to make any squeaking noises walking up the stairs. The house was pretty huge, so it wasn’t hard to avoid where his dad was. The whole place reeked of alcohol, it started ever since their maid quit last week after his dad screamed at her. As soon as he entered his room, he threw himself against his bed. His home life wasn’t horrible, his dad was a good person. He just… drank too much sometimes. 

Raising his hand over his face, he examined his bandages. They were almost completely deteriorated, but they did the job. There was no possible way he could’ve explained the blood to his dad. In the middle of pulling out his phone, his bedroom door flung open. 

“Dad? What are you doing?” Dream questioned, quickly flicking his hand behind his back.

“This is my house, I can do whatever I want.” His dad slurred his words. Wiping his mouth with his sleeve, he glared at Dream’s arms.

“What is that.” He glowered.

Dream sighed, this was going to be a long conversation.

The bathroom mirror had patches of dirt all over it, Dream made a mental note to clean it later. He continued to splash cloud water on his face, letting the fresh liquid blend into his salty tears. His dad didn’t physically hit him, Dream was a star football quarterback, his dad couldn’t hurt him if he tried. 

Although, there is no amount of conditioning or tackles that could prepare him for the emotional wounds. You’d think that after a hundred times, words would start to hurt less. It was always the same things as well. 

You’re ungrateful.  
You never do anything right.  
You’re a mistake.  
You never should’ve been born.

Dream scolded himself for being so emotional. So what? His dad said a few things? Why would he cry over that? His face stung a bit from the ice cold water, but it calmed him down. Focusing on the physical pain made the one in his heart hurt a little less. 

He smacked himself a few times across the face, letting the burn sink in and take him out of his emotional bubble. Shaking his head to get the water off, he returned to his normal state. Puffing up his chest, he pulled his invisible mask back on. Nobody needed to know about this.

Wiping his hands against his legs, he noticed one annoying little detail. 

The blood still didn’t wash off.


End file.
